


Confession.

by M1chae1a



Category: Ben Mendelsohn - Fandom
Genre: Ben Mendelsohn/Reader - Freeform, Ben Mendelsohn/You - Freeform, F/M, Father Mendelsohn - Freeform, Female Reader, I'm going to hell..., Masturbation, Masturbation in a confessional booth, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, RPF, Sex on the Couch, Strong Language, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1chae1a/pseuds/M1chae1a
Summary: You hear Father Mendelsohn enter the other side of the confessional. Usually after he opens the latch of the window, you start talking but today’s different. Father Mendelsohn seems to notice your hesitation. “Are you okay, Miss?” You close your eyes, his low voice penetrates the air around you and you feel your palms becoming sweaty.





	1. The Confession.

You hear Father Mendelsohn enter the other side of the confessional. Usually after he opens the latch of the window, you start talking but today’s different. Father Mendelsohn seems to notice your hesitation. “Are you okay, Miss?” You close your eyes, his low voice penetrates the air around you and you feel your palms becoming sweaty.

“I… I don’t know where to begin. I don’t know how to tell you my thoughts.” You lick your dry, chapped lips. “You have confessed to me before, just do it the same as always.” Your left foot starts tapping against the stone floor. You wish it could be the same as always but it’s not, no, what you want to confess is wrong on so many levels. “Father, you don’t understand… this is not a normal confession.” You hear him shift in the booth beside you. “What do you mean?”

You hang your head and shake it slowly from side to side. “Father, I…I have feelings for you.” Your voice almost breaks. “And what feelings might those be?” He sounds so calm it almost makes you angry. “Lust… I want you Father. I have wanted you since the moment you greeted me outside the church on my first time here.” You pause and he says nothing so you carry on. “Since then I think of you constantly. You’re in my mind when I wake up, when I shower, when I’m at work… you’re just always there. In the past I have made up reasons to come and confess just so I could see you and hear your voice. I wake up from dreams about you, I will be soaking wet and the need I have for you is just so powerful that it leaves me weak. Please forgive me, Father…”

Tears escape your eyes, you glance sideways to the little window. You can see the outline of his face through the wooden carvings, his curly hair, the ridge of his nose, those soft looking lips… you let out a sniffle before looking back down. “I’m so-” “Be quiet!” Father Mendelsohn cuts you off and you start to really panic. He has never raised his voice at you before. You look back up to the window to see that he’s still looking ahead, his posture perfect as always.

“Father please…” You stop short because for the first time ever Father Mendelsohn turns his head to look at you, His intense blue eyes pierce your own. “I said be quiet.” His voice has an almost dangerous quality to it. You open your mouth before closing it and looking away. “You said that you dream of me.” Your cheeks bloom with colour as your mind floods with the images of those dreams. “Tell me about them.”

You look back up at him in shock, he has turned his head away from the window so that he’s looking straight ahead again. “My dreams?” “Yes your dreams. Now tell me about them.” You take a deep breath, your hands bend tightly around the wooden bench you’re sat on. “They…they are just dreams of us together, Father.” You heart is thumping in your chest. “Do I fuck you in these dreams?” You almost choke. You have never heard him use language like that before, your sex aches from between your thighs, making them shake. “Yes…” You give a tiny nod.

“How do I fuck you?” You hear a slight bump come from the booth next to you which makes you jump slightly. “Well…I’m usually on my hands and knees.” You tap a finger against your knee at the thought of it. “Usually? Well what other ways do I take you when I’m not fucking you from behind?” His voice is so calm, it’s driving you insane. “Umm… well you will be behind me but we are lying sideways. You’re spooning me, you grip hard onto my hips and go ever so slow. I moan and beg for you to go faster but you never do. You won’t even let me touch myself. I’m just helpless…”

The air around you feels stuffy as your body heats up from confessing. “And when you wake up from these dreams you’re wet?” You just nod, unable to talk. “Are you wet right now?” Your thighs automatically clench tightly together, your pussy throbs and at this point you already know that you’re soaking. “Yes…” More tears make their way down your cheeks. “Touch yourself, tell me just how wet you really are.”

Without giving it a second thought you part your thighs and slowly reach underneath your skirt. Before your hand even reaches your panties you can tell that they’re soaked through. You bite your lip as your fingertips brush against the cotton of your panties, wetness gathers onto the tips of your fingers. “Well?” He prompts you. “I’m…soaking wet, Father. I’m sor-” “You’re not sorry.” You let out a little gasp, your face heats with shame knowing what he says is true. “You’re still touching yourself even now.” Your hand suddenly stills. “Did I tell you to stop?”

You shake your head. “No…” “Then carry on.” You nod as you resume stroking yourself through your panties. A moan escapes you as your head falls back with a thump against the confessional. You slip your fingers underneath the cotton so the come in direct contact with your clit. “What are you thinking about?” You rub your clit even faster when you hear his voice. “You…” It’s about all you can manage to tell him but he wants more. “Do you wish that your fingers were mine?” You moan and look back up to the window, He’s peering down at your slouched, sweaty form. “Always.” You’re surprised by how steady your voice is at that moment. His eyes darken as you slip a finger inside yourself and begin fucking yourself on it. Your eyes fall shut as you feel yourself getting close, the quickness at which you’re fucking yourself with your fingers was making the filthiest of sounds but you didn’t care. You picture his thick, rough fingers pumping away inside you, your free hand reaches under your skirt and works hard on your clit. “Father…I’m going to come!” and with that you come all over your fingers, you whimper and moan as you feel your wetness make it’s way down your thighs. You pant heavily from your slouched position and before you can even think about what you just done, Father Mendelsohn speaks up. “Give me your hand.” His orders sound strained and a part of you is happy for having this affect on him. Your body feels hot and heavy but you slowly sit back upright before putting your wet hand against the woodcarvings of the window. You watch in wonder as Father Mendelsohn rests his nose up against the window and inhales the scent from your hand. More wetness escapes you as you hear him growl from the other side. Then suddenly he opens his eyes and locks them onto yours. “You’re mine.” And then suddenly he’s gone. You’re alone. “I’m yours.” You say to yourself before straightening out your clothes and leaving the confessional.


	2. The Bake Sale.

It’s been a couple weeks since your confession to Father Mendelsohn, you have not been back to confess since. You could not believe what you did; a part of you almost felt guilty because of it. You still attended church however and every Sunday you would go in, sit in the crowd and just listen to that voice, the voice that made you crumble so easily. You always try your best not to look directly at Father Mendelsohn but sometimes you just can’t help it. Your eyes get drawn to him and whenever this happens, his piercing blue eyes are always staring right at you.

Today the church is holding a bake sale to help raise funds, not only for the church, but also for the local charities. You didn’t bake yourself but you had agreed to help set everything up and that included making signs to getting all the tables in place. You were out placing chairs when you realise that you are a couple short. “Are you okay?” Your friend Alice asks as she slowly approaches you. “Yeah, I’m just short by a couple chairs. I think they keep some in the storeroom, I’m going to go and check, okay?” You friend nods with a smile and with that you head back inside the church.

The storeroom was this dark, dusty room towards the back of the church and as you turned the round door handle the wood creaked as you stepped inside. You couldn’t see a thing so straight away you pull on the little cord string that hangs next to you and as the small room floods with light you spot the chairs that you need. You go over to remove the pile of junk that lies on top of them, when suddenly you hear the door close behind you.

“What are you doing in here?” At the sound of his voice you let go of the junk that’s in your hands and it tumbles to the floor with a clang, making you jump. Right away you can feel your body heating and your heart pounding but you try your best to ignore it. To ignore him. “We are short on chairs, Father. I’m just trying to get these ones.” You can’t bear to look at him so instead you bend down to pick up the junk before moving it out of the way. “Why have you not come back to confess?” His voice is as calm as ever and you almost want to laugh. “I think you can guess why, Father.” Your palms are getting sweaty, so you rub them off on your dress before lifting up a box to place it on the floor out the way. As you place the box on the floor, you notice the shine coming from his polished black shoes. Your eyes slowly travel up his body, over those strong thighs, up over his tight black buttoned up shirt that is rolled up at the sleeves. Your eyes jump over the dog collar before landing on his face, those eyes once again are staring your way, you quickly look away.

“You should not feel ashamed about the way you feel.” You stop removing the junk from the chairs and just hang your head. “Or for what you did.” At that your knees go weak and you grab a hold of the nearest thing to keep you steady. Everything that happened in the confessional booth comes back to mind, how you so easily told him about your dreams and then got yourself off in front of him. Your face heats in shame. “Look… Father maybe we could save this discussion for later? We really need to get these chairs outside.” Your fingers tremble as you try and shift the chairs but you struggle from the sudden weakness in your arms.

Pure heat rushes through your body when suddenly Father Mendelsohn places his hands on your shoulders. Apart from the times when he has shaken your hand, he has never touched you before. “We are going to discuss this now. Do you understand me?” Your whole body shakes underneath his fingertips as you give him a tiny nod and after that he slowly turns you around so you are facing him. The smell of him overpowers your nose, you try and angle your body away from him but his grip on you is just too tight.

“Why must we discuss it? I did what I did and I just want to… to move on from it.” You continue to look down at the floor when Father Mendelsohn tips your chin upwards, you have no choice but to look at him. Father Mendelsohn was not very tall, he had to be just under 6ft and yet he seemed to have this presence that just dominates any room that he’s in and right now you were feeling that presence in full force. “Because I too have a confession to make.” Your eyes become wide with shock, your mouth drops open slightly and Father Mendelsohn strokes his thumb just underneath your bottom lip. “Ever since the moment you confessed to me I have thought of nothing else except you. I remember just what you did that day, You opened yourself up to me and I have never seen anything more beautiful.” He leans forward slightly, you can feel his breath against your face. “Remember what I said before I left you that day?” He whispers, his eyes flicker down to your lips as you suddenly lick them, making them wet. “You’re mine…” His eyes snap back up to yours as those two tiny words escape your lips.

His hand leaves your chin and tangles itself into your hair. “You have no idea how much I want to touch you, to kiss you… to feel just how wet you are with my own hands.” Your thighs quiver and shake as wetness pools into your panties. 

“What’s stopping you?” Then without thinking twice about it you grab a hold of the hand that’s on your shoulder and move it down to your sex. His fingers brush against the soft fabric of your dress before cupping you through it. Your hands snap to grip onto him tightly as your head falls back with a moan. He starts to slowly stroke you and you almost fall forward when you suddenly notice him kneeling down.

“Father?” You ask in confusion but he ignores you as he suddenly lifts up the hem of your dress and buries his face right into your panties. You can feel his nose brush right up against your clit. “Father! What are yo-” But he cuts you off when he slides his hot wet tongue up the front of your panties. Cries explode from your mouth, one of your hands slams itself down onto one of his shoulders which makes him grunt into your pussy. His hands grip your hips tightly to keep you steady as he continues to flick his tongue over you; wet, hungry sounds escape him as he picks up the pace. “Father! Please I’m going to…” Then suddenly you both hear a bang from nearby. Father Mendelsohn pulls back his slightly wet face before letting go of your dress. 

“Who’s there?!” He calls out in that deep calm voice of his. You’re a panting sweaty mess above him, Father Mendelsohn gets back up to his feet.

“Father Mendelsohn? It’s Alice. The bake sale is about to start and we are still waiting on those chairs.” She’s just on the other side of the door and your heart pounds away at the thought that she might open it and discover you like this.

“We had some trouble getting to the chairs, we will be outside in a moment.” You listen to Alice’s footsteps getting further and further away, and as soon as you can’t hear them anymore, you rush forward to open the storeroom door, but before you can leave Father Mendelsohn stops you when he wraps a hand around your wrist.

“Meet me in my office tonight.” It’s not a question, but you give him a tiny nod before running back outside.


	3. You're Mine.

It was getting near to the end of the day and the bake sale had been a huge success. You, Alice and a few others were staying behind to help close everything down; Father Mendelsohn had already retired to his office for the evening, you felt your face burn red hot at the thought of what was to come tonight. It wasn’t long before everything was put back in its place and everyone else was starting to leave when Alice noticed that you were not following them. “Something wrong?” She asked in concern. You shook your head. “I’m fine. I just need to go and ask Father Mendelsohn something. I will see you soon, yeah?” Alice gives you a nod and says goodnight before leaving you alone. Your eyes trail over to the set of stairs that lead up to the Father’s office, you make your way there and approach the door. After taking a deep breath you knock lightly on the wooden door, your heart starts pounding as you hear nothing for a few seconds. “Enter!” Father Mendelsohn’s voice makes you jump slightly. You’re a mixture of nervous and excited as you open the door and step inside. 

The first thing you notice is the desk that Father Mendelsohn is sitting at as you enter the office and close the door behind you. Father Mendelsohn doesn’t look up from what he is writing when he orders you to come closer. You slowly make your way to the desk so that you’re standing in front of it, your fingers reach out to lightly tap against the desk. “Come round.” He scribbles something else. “Stand beside me.” You follow the edge of his desk with the tip of your finger as you make your way round to him. You look down at Father Mendelsohn for a moment before peering out over the room - his office was modest in size, along with the desk there was also a three seater couch and a leather chair. Your eyes are taking in the little crucifix that hangs above the entrance when Father Mendelsohn reaches out with his free hand and begins to stroke your dress.

“Father…” You moan as your hand lands on top of his. He stops stroking your side for a moment, then he puts his pen down and turns so that he’s facing you. He grabs onto your hips as his eyes run up and down the length of your body; he squeezes you ever so slightly when he feels you shiver under his touch. His palms are so warm that they heat up your skin through the dress and your legs start to shake so you stick out a hand to grab onto the desk to steady yourself, when suddenly you knock a stack of papers off his desk. Father Mendelsohn removes his hands, looks down at the fallen papers where they lay at his feet before looking back up at you. “Father, I’m so sorry!” You instantly drop to your knees, your fingers fumble with the papers as you try and collect them. “Give them to me.” You look up straight into those now deep blue eyes, he hardly blinks as he waits for you. You eye the thick finger that’s stroking his bottom lip before looking back down and after you tidy up the papers, you reach up to pass them back to him, only he has other plans. He wraps one hand around your wrist before pulling you upwards so you were now kneeling up between his parted thighs. You start breathing heavily as you watch him move his free hand to take the papers from you. “Good girl.” You become wet from the praise as he places the papers neatly back onto the desk.

He still holds onto your wrist as he brings his other hand up to your face. “You’re so beautiful.” Your eyes close at his words and touch, a blush hits your cheeks as you snuggle against his warm, rough palm. You place your hands onto his thighs and rub them lightly, while his thumb strokes over your lips and you can’t help but suck it into your mouth. You moan as you swirl your tongue around him. “Look at me.” Your eyes slowly open, you peer up into his eyes before releasing his thumb from your mouth with a tiny pop. His eyes drop to your now wet lips. “Stand up.” You give his thighs a squeeze before letting them go, you reach out for the desk as you shakily get back up to your feet but you’re not on them for long because Father Mendelsohn reaches out and pulls you right onto his lap. You let out a cry as you land on him, you can feel how hard he is beneath you and you can’t help but rock your hips against him, but he grips onto your hips hard, stopping. “Father…” Groaning you try rocking your hips once more but his grip is just too strong; instead he holds you still and starts grinding his hardness against your soaking pussy. “Fuck!” Your head falls forward onto his shoulder. “Watch your language, young lady.” His deep, calm voice almost makes you want to tell him to go and fuck himself but instead you pull back and look right at him. He looks as calm as he sounds, not a hair out of place and suddenly you lunge forward and smash your lips against his. It’s messy, you’re surprised at how soft his lips are, but all of a sudden he bites down on your bottom lip, causing you to cry out and pull back. You lick your now sore lip, he’s got a smug expression on his face and before you know it he brings his face forward and kisses you. It’s gentle this time and your heart flutters at his tenderness, but you still wince slightly when he soothes your bottom lip with his tongue; he then pecks your lips a couple of times before running kisses over your chin.

You wrap your arms around his neck as he trails kisses down yours, his hands move from your hips to your back as he leans forward. You moan and tangle a hand into his hair, and then you watch him pull back to look at you. “Lower your dress straps.” You nod even though he didn’t ask a question; you can’t look away from his piercing stare as you slowly move the straps of your dress down your arms. You’re not wearing a bra so your breasts become exposed even before you finish removing your arms from the straps, but before you can even think about being fully exposed, Father Mendelsohn ducks his head and sucks a nipple into his hot mouth. You whimper and rock your now free hips against him, he sucks and grunts around your flesh before biting down on you. “Father!” You dig your nails into his neck, he growls and releases your nipple before moving to the other one to suckle on it. You move a hand down between your bodies and go to stroke yourself, your fingers are just inches away from your soaking wet panties when his voice stops you. “Don’t you dare.” He pants out and looks back up at you with an almost dangerous glint in his eyes.

You pause for a moment before reaching down and placing your hand over the length of his hard cock. He stares at you, unblinking as you stroke him through his trousers. His fingers flex from where they lay against your back, you move your hand upwards until it comes into contact with his belt, with one hand you try to undo it. “Stop. Get up.” You pull your hand back and groan as you once again try and get back onto your feet. “Go and lie down on the couch.” The top of your dress is still halfway down your body as you make your way over to the couch, you sit down on it and watch Father Mendelsohn. He gives you one last look before getting up, his belt hangs loosely around his waist before he brings his hands up to remove to it. The metal clangs when he places the belt onto his desk. You lick your lips when you see just how hard he is, he raises his hands to his neck and removes the dog collar before undoing the top couple of buttons on his tight black shirt. “I thought I told you to lie down.” You groan with need as you lay back on the couch. He walks forward until he’s standing just above you, he runs his eyes over your sweaty face, down over your exposed breasts before going over your dress and down your legs. “Remove your dress and shoes.” Once again you nod as you sit back up. You reach forward to pull off your shoes before tossing them to one side, you then pull your dress down your your hips before throwing it on top of your shoes. “You’re not very tidy are you?” You give him an odd look before he shakes his head and brings a hand to your shoulder. He pushes you gently so that you fall back onto the couch.

As your back hits the couch, you feel it dip slightly beside you when Father Mendelsohn sits on the other side of it. You go to speak but you’re silenced when the Father places a finger to your lips; he slowly trails his finger down your body, going between the valley of your breasts, before stopping just above your panties. You hold your breath as you stare down at his roaming finger.

“Look at me.” Your eyes flutter up to his as you are once again trapped in his gaze, you can feel his finger move down over the front of your panties. “You’re soaking wet.” He tilts his head so he can see just how wet you are for himself.  
“Father… please.” You moan out. He looks back down at your slightly sweaty face.  
“Shh, I got you.” He takes a hold of your panties before pulling them down your thighs, slipping them off and you can’t help but let out a tiny cry when you see Father Mendelsohn tilting his head back and brings your panties up to his face. 

He takes a few seconds to inhale your scent before gently placing your panties down by your discarded dress and shoes. You watch wide eyed as he drops from the sofa and down onto his knees. “Spread your thighs.” You bite your sore bottom lip as you spread your legs, Father Mendelsohn adjusts you slightly before leaning forward to run his tongue over the folds of your pussy. “Father!” Your hands shoot downwards to tangle themselves into his hair, you pull on the silver strands as his tongue works on your clit. Your head moves side to side in ecstasy. His soft lips, that skilled tongue, he swirls it around your clit before sucking on it. “Fuck!” Your hips thrust upwards into his face, and Father Mendelsohn grips your hips hard to keep you in place as he lowers his tongue and drives it into your pussy where he begins to fuck you with it. You’re so close and once again you lower a hand to your aching clit, but you barely touch it when Father Mendelsohn grips your wrist tightly in his hand. “Father, please… I… I need to come.” You whine and beg beneath him and then suddenly he removes his tongue and pulls away from you. “No! Fuck!” You cry and thrash about in frustration. Your eyes snap open only to see his face right above yours. “You have such a dirty mouth.” He growls. “I told you to watch your language.” He pulls back before standing up. “Get on your hands and knees. Now." 

You almost fall off the couch as you turn over to get on your hands and knees; your fingers grip into the cushions beneath you as you try to stay up on your arms. Turning your head you see Father Mendelsohn has one hand in his trousers, slowly stroking himself. He sees you licking your lips at the sight of him. "Only good girls who don’t swear get to suck on my cock.” He then pulls himself out of the confines of his trousers. Your breath catches in your throat, his cock is long and thick, your lips twitch in need at the sight of it. Father Mendelsohn grins down at you before letting go of his cock, he then climbs onto the sofa behind you. You jump slightly when you feel one of his hot, rough palms stroking your lower back and your body trembles in anticipation. Father Mendelsohn leans over, you can feel his warm breath hitting your ear. “You’re mine.” He whispers before pulling back, he grabs his cock and then thrusts himself into you. Your hands give way, cries escape your mouth as your head drops down onto the couch. Father Mendelsohn grips your hips hard as he starts to fuck you at a slow agonizing pace. “You’re so tight.” He groans out above as you try and move your hips to meet his thrusts but his grip on you is just too tight. “Father, please…” Your clit throbs with need. “You wanted it slow, remember your confession?” A moan escapes his lips as he feels your pussy tighten around him and for the first time he can feel himself almost losing control. “I…hated the way you ignored me after you confessed that day.” He thrusts back into you again. “I told you that you’re mine.” Another thrust, this time harder. “I’m yours, Father please…” Suddenly he picks up the pace, fucking you without mercy. His thrusts snap against your backside, he knows you’re close and brings his fingers to your clit. “Fuck! I’m close!” You’re eyes squeeze shut and with a cry you come hard around his cock. Father Mendelsohn continues to fuck you hard through your orgasm and then suddenly he pulls himself out of you and flips you over. You barely register what’s going on, you’re nothing more than a panting sweaty mess beneath him. Father Mendelsohn grips his cock and after only a few strokes he comes all over you. He rests a hand on the back of the couch to stop himself falling on top of you; instead he groans as he tucks himself back inside his trousers and moves down off the couch with a soft thump. Your eyes flutter open to see him staring back at you, his face is red and sweaty and you can’t help but lazily smile at the sight of him. He reaches out a hand and gently strokes the side of your face. “I’m yours.” He whispers softly before leaning forward to kiss you.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to take a second to thank my friends on Tumblr (They know who they are!) who are always there for me!
> 
> Come and join us in Mendelhell! 
> 
> You can find me at https://ben-mendelsohn-trash.tumblr.com/


End file.
